smallville_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Lang
|birthdate = 1986 |status = Alive |residence = *Nell's House (formerly) *Sullivan Residence (formerly) *Talon Apartment (formerly) *Her Paris Apartment (formerly) *Her University Dorm (formerly) *Kent Farm (briefly) |alias = Lana Luthor |family = *Nell Potter (aunt) *Laura Lang (mother) *Lewis Lang (adoptive father) *Henry Small (biological father) *Margaret Isobel Thoreaux (ancestor) *Lex Luthor (ex-husband) *Lionel Luthor (ex-father-in-law) |species = *Human *Metahuman (briefly) *Vampire (briefly) |gender = Female |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |powers = Visual Linking (briefly) |job = *Student at Smallville High School (formerly) *Waitress at the Talon (formerly) *Co-Owner of the Talon (formerly) *Student at Metropolis University (formerly) *Founder of the Isis Foundation |loyalty = *Smallville High School (formerly) *Talon (formerly) *Metropolis University (formerly) *Isis Foundation (formerly) *Clark Kent (formerly) *Lex Luthor (formerly) |portrayedby = *Kristin Kreuk (adult) *Jade Unterman (child) |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = Finale Part 2}} Lana Lang, formerly known as Lana Luthor, is a character on The CW's Smallville. She first appears in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Kristin Kreuk and co-star Jade Unterman and has the alter ego Valkyrie. History Early Life When Lana was three years old, she saw her parents, Lewis and Laura Lang, struck and killed by a meteor during the 1989 meteor shower that hit Smallville. She became the poster child for the disaster, her cry of anguish captured forever on the cover of Time Magazine. Her aunt, Nell Potter, adopted her and gave her a necklace made out of a piece of the meteor that killed her parents in their memory. She believed that something that had caused so much bad luck could only have good luck left. Ever since then, she lived a mile away from the Kent Farm. High School At school, Lana is talking to her boyfriend outside. Lana wears a piece of the meteor that killed her parents 12 years ago. She has grown up to be the most popular girl in school and date the football hero, Whitney. Clark cannot understand his sudden sickness around her. Clark walks over but stumbles and falls over. At class, Lana does cheerleading in gym class. Later at night, Lana finds Clark in the local cemetary when she goes to visit her parents gravesite. She has given her necklace to Whitney for luck in the Homecoming Game so she and Clark are able to talk. Still confused about his suddenly altered reality, Clark comforts Lana over the loss of her parents. The two walk home together and are seen by a jealous Whitney. Lana goes into her house and discovers a gift. When she opens the box, butterflies fill the room. The next day, at the Farmer's Market, a changed Greg maneuvers a study "date" out of Lana before being warned off by Whitney. Later, Lex goes to Lana's stables to assess her feelings for Clark. She reveals that she's met Lex before. When she was 10 she went to Metropolis for a riding competition. While a guest at the Luthor's she caught Lex skinny dipping with a girl. He notices a picture of Lana wearing the necklace he found in the field with Clark. He rapidly figures out that Whitney. The one to tie Clark up in the field. He drops hints about the incident to Lana and leaves. Lana has put the pieces together and confronts Whitney about tying up Clark and losing her necklace. Obviously upset, she leaves him to be confronted by Greg. She had forgotten their study date. Eager to find Clark, she puts off Greg - who is now upset with Clark. Later, Lana arrives in the loft and the two talk about what Whitney did. Lana confesses how confused she is and mentions the necklace. Clark questions her about the necklace and discovers it came from the meteor shower. He doesn't return the necklace to her. Whitney and Lana are confronted by Greg at Lana's horse stable. Greg hurls Whitney to the side and kidnaps Lana. She is taken to a tree house. Clark arrives and finds Lana cocooned. Greg is also there and the two fight. While Clark and Greg fight, Whitney finds Lana and gets her to safety. Lana and Whitney are arguing over the severity of the misconduct. Nell finds her in her room packing away her cheerleader things. She announces to a stunned Nell that she has quit the squad and will be looking for a part-time job. Nell sits her down on her bed and offers her a job at the flower shop. Lana politely refuses. Nell is shocked. Lana gets a job waitressing at the coffee shop. It's Lana's first day and it's not going at all well. She is messing up orders and just wants to scream. Clark commiserates with her. Later, Clark and Lex enter. Lana joins their conversation with her own parental grief and the three share a moment. Lex announces that Clark and Lana have inspired him to stand up to his father and toasts them with the drink that Lana brought him. He tells Lana it's perfect. It's not. Clark and Lex received something completely different from the order. Lana later catches up to Clark on the field. She's been fired from the coffeehouse and came to see Clark play at the game. The two share a primal scream. At school, Tina, Lana's "best friend" visits Lana and wonders aloud if Lana's Nell would adopt her if anything ever happened to her mother, then she and Lana could be sisters. Lana is unnerved by the strange question and assures her that nothing is going to happen to her mom. After school, in the garage at her house, Lana finds a box with some of her mother's high school things, including a diary. She asks her aunt about her mother. From the diary, Lana learns that her mother hated cheerleading and dreamed of leaving Smallville. Aunt Nell admits that she told Lana the things she thought Lana could handle at the time. Lana laments that she has been trying to live up to a Laura Lang that didn't exist. Aunt Nell tells Lana that Laura gave the graduation speech. The first line said: "I never made a difference here, but maybe my children can." The next day after class, Lana emerges from her classroom. Tina tells her that her mom is moving to Metropolis, but she doesn't want to pull Tina out of school. Tina wants to know if she can move in with Lana and Nell. When Lana hesitates, Tina takes it as a rejection and storms off. Not long after, Lana goes to the Smallville Torch office to ask Chloe to help her find the graduation speech her mother delivered in 1977. Chloe discovers that due to its controversial nature, the editors decided not to print it that year. Sometime later, Lana goes to visit Clark in the barn. She tells Clark about her mother's diary. Clark muses about what he might ask his biological parents if he ever had the chance. At the cemetery, Lana is visiting her parents' grave when Tina appears as Whitney. Tina says terrible things about how Lana has a great life, but she can't see it. She has no right to be unhappy, and she doesn't deserve her own life. Tina morphs back into herself and strangles Lana, stealing her meteorite necklace. Lana wakes up inside a crypt. Not long after, Clark breaks into the crypt and saves her after taking care of Tina. After she was given her mother's tape, Lana sat in her car and listened to it. As she goes home, Whitney arrives and hugs her as they enter her house. One night, Lana and Whitney go to the party full of high school students at Crater Lake. The next day, at the Beanery, Lex tells Lana that he thinks she is with the wrong guy just as Whitney arrives and breaks a date. Lex goes outside to talk to Clark. When Whitney leaves, Clark comes back in and asks her on a date. That night, Clark and Lana talk in the limo (supplied by Lex) about how they retreat from the world with a good book or a telescope. The television in the limo reports that police are seeking Sean in connection with Jenna's death. Clark drops Lana off at the Beanery but asks her to wait for her, and then heads for the school to save the day. Pete arrives at the Beanery with a date and sees Lana. Whitney arrives, and Lana gives Pete the limo and asks Whitney to take her home. On their way home, they get knocked off of the road by Sean. Whitney pulls Lana out and they make their way to Lex's mansion. Later, Clark apologizes to Lana and tries to ask her out again. Lana explains that Whitney is now sufficiently jealous not to leave her any free weekends. Clark boldly asks Lana why she goes out with Whitney. Lana confides that he makes her feel safe. Whenever she needs him, he's there. Clark, Pete and Lana are volunteering at the [[Smallville Retirement Center to fulfill a required 30 hours of community service for school. Lana visits Harry Bolston. He is listening to classical music. He confesses to being obsessed with the local history of Smallville after revealing that the Langs came to Smallville in 1938. Harry uses a wheelchair and asks Lana to push him around the grounds and tell him what the Langs have been up to since 1938. She takes him to the Koi Pond, where Harry asks Lana to leave him on the bridge and go back to his room to fetch him a scarf. When she gets back, he's gone. At the Beanery, Clark and Lana arrive with Chloe Sullivan. Lana laments the missing Harry Bolston. Her friends try to console her and offer theories regarding his disappearance. A younger Harry, eavesdropping, wishes them luck finding him. Back at the retirement center, Lana notices that someone has removed Harry's picture as a young man from the bulletin board. Clark is there to see Cassandra again. Lana tells Clark that she has just given a statement to the police. She learned that Harry Bolston's real name is Harry Volk. He was convicted of murder 60 years ago when he was 17. In the 1940s, he was studying to be a concert pianist and was up for a scholarship to the Metropolis Conservatory, but his teacher recommended someone else, so Harry murdered his teacher's son. Later, after Harry is found, Lana tells Clark at the koi pond that Harry told police that a kid who was obsessed with his case kidnapped him. When Clark begins to feel ill, he looks down into the pond and sees the meteor rocks. Later, Lana arrives at the Torch to announce that Harry is gone. Chloe finds a list of jurors that worked on Harry's trial with Hiram Kent's name on it. Nell is planning for Lana's birthday party while Clark and Lana study for the math midterm. Lana explains that the party is more than she wants. She would settle for a quiet night with her friends with loud music but Nell won't settle for it. Whitney shows up to tell Lana that he got the chance to try out for the Kansas State football team, so he's going to miss her party. Lana arrives at the Kent Farm with the produce order for the party. While she is there, Clark offers to be her escort at the party. Lana accepts but makes him promise that unlike last time, he will actually show up. That night, her boyfriend stops over and gives her his present for her birthday. at the stadium, Lana is telling Clark that she hasn't had a happy birthday since her parents took her to a drive-in when she was three years old. While at her party at the Luthor Mansion, Lana overlooks the balloons being hung up by the servants. Lana tells Lex that she doesn't think that she likes it. After the party, Lana is back at her house when she hears rocks hitting her window. She goes over to investigate and finds Clark in the garden. She opens her window and tells him that he missed the party. Clark apologizes and offers to make up for it by taking her to the movies. They sit in the car eating popcorn while watching Bugs Bunny cartoons. After hearing about a party at the Kent Farm at school, Lana goes over there at night with the rest of the school but without Whitney. Just as she arrives, fireworks go off in the background. Lex Luthor arrives to take credit for the fireworks. He also admits that the police will not be any trouble. He wanted to make sure Clark's first party was a success, to ensure his reputation. Whitney arrives at the Kent Farm looking for Lana. They go outside to talk. Whitney is a little upset that she came to the party without him, and Lana is a little upset that he's smothering her. Just then the barn starts to shake. Lana runs off to get Clark, and Whitney grabs a pitchfork. Clark and Whitney go to investigate the commotion in the Barn and find Earl, Clark's father's friend. Later, on the school trip to LuthorCorps Fertiliser Plant, Chloe's father shows them around. While on the tour, the class is taken hostage in the control room by Earl at gunpoint, demanding to be taken to Level 3. The plant is evacuated. Clark enters the room and gives him some blueprints proving that there is no level 3. Earl is still unconvinced. Earl has another episode and grabs a valve to steady himself. It comes off in his hands and hits Clark across the face. Clark is fine, but the pipe is leaking methane gas. Whitney wants Clark to help him take Earl out. Clark can't help, so Whitney tries to do it himself. He fails. Outside of the plant, the police and the Luthors negotiate the student's release with Earl and the students leave the plant. At the charity gala in the Luthor Hall Collection of the Metropolis Museum. Lana Lang is there along with Clark and Lex. When she invites Clark to join her and her boyfriend Whitney Fordman, he retreats to get some air. The next morning, at Smallville High School, Chloe Sullivan is showing off her latest scathing editorial. Principal Kwan arrives to let her know that he's very unhappy that her paper focuses on the weirdness of Smallville and not actual school events. He tells her she can no longer edit the paper and it will be suspended until he can find a new one. Lana promises to try to help. Later, back at the torch, Lana has some good news and some bad news. The good news is that she talked with Principal Kwan, and he has reinstituted the school paper. The bad news is that Lana is the new editor. Even though Lana says Chloe will still be in charge, Chloe is still very upset. She lashes out at Clark and Lana and storms away in tears. Later, Lana is in trouble with Principal Kwan for her scathing editorial: "Kwan Crushes Freedom of Speech," but she successfully argues that it meets his conditions in that it is about a student and school sponsored club, without any mutants. Principal Kwan agrees to reinstate Chloe as long as she promises not to print what she can't prove. Chloe apologizes for getting upset at Lana's attempts to help. Lana Lang has been excused from gym class for a few days while she chairs the American Red Cross blood drive even though she passed out when she saw the blood from her own skinned knee in seventh grade. At the Beanery, Lana and Whitney are arguing about something. When Lana tries to sign up Chloe and Clark for the blood drive, Clark sidesteps by volunteering to help pass out cookies. That night, Clark helps Lana with the blood drive, avoiding donating by saying he's afraid of needles. It comes out that Aunt Nell and Jonathan Kent used to date, and that Nell took the break up pretty hard. Just as Clark and Lana are about to kiss, Aunt Nell interrupts and sends Clark home. Clark invites Lana to watch the sunset from his loft. Clark finds Lana in his loft watching the sun set. It's a very intimate moment, but instead of making his move, he tells Lana that Whitney really needs her. Clark, Chloe and Lana are horseback riding. Chloe isn't very good at it. Lana says that Whitney has been begrudgingly working a lot of extra hours at his family's store since his father has been ill. Chloe accidentally drops her camera. Lana offers to go and get it. When Lana cries out, Clark rushes to her and finds her with Kyle Tippet. Kyle runs away when he sees Clark. Chloe's camera has recorded the encounter. At the Beanery, Clark meets Lana and Whitney. He tells them that he talked to Kyle and he doesn't think that he did anything wrong. Whitney seemed very unimpressed and disappointed that Clark didn't do anything more decisive. At school the next day, Lana is furious that Clark wouldn't back up Whitney's version of the story. Clark reminds Lana that Whitney strung him up in a field once and Lana tells Clark that if he doesn't like Whitney, then he shouldn't pretend to be his friend. At the Beanery, Lana and Whitney snub Clark. At the Kent farm, Lana waiting for Clark in his loft. She heard that Kyle had escaped from jail and she was a little freaked out. She wanted to clear the air between them and preserve their friendship, but Clark is pretty strong in his defence of Kyle. After everything is resolved, Lana arrives at the farm assure Clark that even though she doesn't see things his way about Kyle, she thinks their friendship is worth more than one argument. Powers and Abilities Current Powers *'Prometheus Suit:' After undergoing treatment as part of Project Prometheus, Lana was successfully fused with nanotechnology and alien DNA and was granted powers similar to those of Project Ares. Almost immediately she displayed acute control over her new abilities likely in part due to the aptitude she had gained using Clark's similar powers: **'Enhanced Speed:' Lana was able to move at super speed. The maximum speed she could achieve is unknown, but it is very nearly Clark's, she was also able to perceive the world in super speed. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Lana was able to use super speed to search the entire Daily Planet and likewise travel from Smallville to Metropolis without any signs of fatigue. However, the full extent of this ability was only briefly explored on screen. **'Superhuman Strength:' Lana was able to rip open Tess Mercer's wall safe to destroy her copies of Project Prometheus. **'Invulnerability:' Lana is able to catch a bullet with her bare hand, as well as jump through glass without being injured.She also stood directly in front of a truck that exploded and the powerful blast had no effect on her. **'Radiation Manipulation:' Lana was able to absorb Kryptonite into her nano-skin from a micro chip (registered by Queen Industries), then she was able to absorb massive amounts of kryptonite from the Kryptonite bomb (designed by Winslow Schott) positioned on the roof of the Daily Planet. Former Powers Abilities *'Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant:' Lana first learned to fight from Lex after she was attacked by Andy and his gang, taking him down with a spin kick. Following her training with Carter Bowfry, she has proven that her fighting skills are among the elite, she and Oliver Queen fought to a standstill, as well as fought against Tess Mercer and won. Appearances Trivia Character Notes *Lana looses her virginity in "Mortal" to Clark Kent. References Category:Metahumans Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Season Eight Characters Category:Season Ten Characters